itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hundred Dollar Baby
"Hundred Dollar Baby" is the fifth episode of the second season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis Frank trains Dee for a boxing match against the daughter of his old boxing foe. Meanwhile, Dennis and Mac train Charlie for an underground fighting ring. Recap 11:30 PM on a Tuesday As the gang walks down the street, they argue whether Rocky or Million Dollar Baby is the best movie of all time. When they walk into an alley, a meth head holds them up with a knife. The boys run, knocking Dee over and leaving her behind. The meth head sarcastically remarks "Nice friends." She decides to start taking boxaerobics to increase her self-defense skills. Frank offers to teach her real boxing instead. At the gym, Frank and Dee are pestered by Frank's old boxing nemesis Bobby Thunderson and his daughter Brianna. Frank pushes Dee to the limit and after seeing little improvement, Dee begins heavily taking steroids. She goes toe-to-toe with Brianna and they agree to box to determine the best boxer. Meanwhile, Dennis and Mac discover the underworld culture of fight clubs. They realize they know a guy who could take a beating and make them some money - Charlie. They begin training him to take a beating by throwing trashcans at him and breaking things over his back. Charlie begins taking Dee's steroids to get stronger. The day of both fights, Dee runs out of pills. Charlie and she begin to fight in the street due to their roid rage. They chase a man down and are arrested, missing their fights. Mac must fight a skinny boy otherwise he and Dennis would lose $500. He gets his ass kicked and when the meth head holds them up again, Dennis reveals that he bet against Mac and made a lot of money. Frank, meanwhile, offers to box Bobby to reclaim his honor. He swings before the count, knocking Bobby out. Frank's joy turns to panic as he watches Bobby knock into Brianna, who falls, breaking her neck on a fallen stool. He screams "Holy shit!" and flees. Alliances *Dee and Frank - Frank teams up with Dee to teach her boxing. *Dennis and Mac - Team up to train Charlie for an underground fight club. *Charlie and Dee - In their "steroid rage" team up to beat up a man outside the bar. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Eddie Mekka as Bobby Thunderson * Jessie Ward as Brianna * Jason Van Over as Mugger * Katie Kreisler Black as Shady Woman Co-Starring * Dan Ponce as Marco * Sean Twomey as Bookmaker Uncredited * Cynthia Harmon as Blonde Bombshell Trivia *"You're the Best" by Joe Esposito (from The Karate Kid soundtrack) plays during Dee and Charlie's steroid-fueled work out montage. *Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" plays during the closing credits. * Frank's nickname as a boxer was "Franky Fast Hands". * This episode is a parody of the movie Million Dollar Baby starring Hilary Swank, Clint Eastwood, and Morgan Freeman. * The original title for "Hundred Dollar Baby" was scheduled to be "Sweet Dee Takes Steroids," but it was changed to be a play on words of the movie Million Dollar Baby. * The moment when Brianna breaks her neck on the stool is another nod to the film Million Dollar Baby. * A boom mic is visible on the top of the screen, just after Frank says "Holy shit" in the end of the episode. The boom mic also briefly appears when Dee punches a hole in the wall. * At about 4:00, the shoulder pad of Dee's sporting bag flips over every time the camera angle changes. * Another episode with the Land Rover instead of the Range Rover, like "Dennis and Dee Go on Welfare" Quotes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Tuesday